Chapter 1 (East Hollow)
Chapter 1 of Netflix's supernatural drama East Hollow. Synopsis Sisters Chelsea & Casey Branson move to the small town of East Hollow, Pennsylvania to attend Highgarth Academy. After they meet the town crazy lady Kara Holland, they set off on discovering and researching the mythology of this town. Meeting friends along the way to help them who also are curious of the town, they get into trouble fast and secrets of the town and their lives unfold. Later in the season there's an introduction of a Witch Cult and the Harvest Moon is a huge part of the season. Storyline Information The following will be addressed/featured: * A massive secret that might tear apart Chelsea and Casey. * There will be a male LGBT relationship. * The Harvest Moon Mythology. * The Dynasty Witch Coven. * East Hollow's backstory. * Autumn Darling's backstory. * Samhain begins. Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Moving Chapter (Ep. 101 - 102) **Focus on *** The main antagonists are |-|Chapter Two= * Chapter II: The Revelation Chapter (Ep. 103 - 107) **Focus on *** The main antagonists are |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Harvest Chapter (Ep. 108 - 116) **Focus on *** The main antagonists are *The main antagonists of this season are Cast Main * Taissa Farmiga as Chelsea Branson, a girl living in her sister's shadow with hidden potential. * TBD as Casey Branson, a perfectionist who wants to be on top. * Robbie Kay as Gavin Hathaway, a kid who is trying to find his place in the world. * Billie Lourd as Victoria Whitson, a teenager who is in over her head. * Ian Nelson as Thomas "Tommy" Bragg, a member of "The Tribe" who isn't such a bad boy. * TBD as Jeremy Howell, a mamma's boy who maybe smarter than he is. * TBD as Headmistress Abigail "Abbey" Howell, a headmistress with a lot a secrets to unfold. Supporting * TBD as Amanda Branson, an aunt who is taking responsibility for the first time. * TBD as Ms. Natalie Perkins, a bitchy teacher who couldn't care less. * TBD as Kara Holland, a woman living in a state of myths. * TBD as Sebastian Howell, an older brother who returns to town with unfinished business. * TBD as Shaun Easton, an old soul living in the new world. * TBD as Julia Hyland, a girl who is trying to overcome discrimination. * TBD as Braden Herzog, the leader of "The Tribe", a bully who isn't who he says he is. * TBD as Savannah Kay, a rich girl who doesn't like the word no. * TBD as Autumn Darling, a witch cult leader who is good at persuasion. * TBD as Esther Caputo, the "know it all girl, who may not "know it all". * TBD as Hanna Walsh, a gullible girl with the world in her hands. * TBD as Luke Griffo, a member of "The Tribe". * TBD as Chase Hale, a member of "The Tribe". Trivia Episodes